DirkRoxy Drabble
by theCandyQueen1888
Summary: Short little DirkRoxy drabble I wrote for an art trade. I hope you enjoy the mindless fluff . Rated T for some mild swearing Image by rumminov on tumblr


_**AN: Hello~! I wrote this for a friend/art trade- she requested some good D(r)unkin Doughnuts with some mindless fluff and a little sadstuck at the beginning ^.^ I think it falls under the general stereotypical perimeters of hurt/comfort. Rated T to be safe and for Roxy's shameless flirting. And as you'll see, this is an AU in which SBURB never happens and the kids live near each-other.  
**_

_**I could write more of this, if you like it. That's a thing that can happen ^.^ Requests are always considered~! **_

_**Cutie pies review~**__** Enjoy~!**_

_**Image by rumminov on tumblr~ ^.^**_

X

Rain pattered against the window in tiny splats. Glazed, pink eyes watched them splat against the white windowsill, watched the droplets smack the glass pane and drizzle down, picking up other droplets on its descend.  
The sky rumbled, the gray skies brooding over the house.  
Roxy Lalonde sighed and slowly looked over to the bottle she held. Her mother had left for work again, and wasn't due back home for a while. She tried to muster a smile as she looked at the empty bottle she'd finished well over an hour ago. She felt it wobble and game up, inhaling deeply to control herself. She squeezed her eyes shut and gently let go of the bottle. She heard it fall to the carpeted floor with a soft 'thump', falling to its side and rolling a bit.  
Frigglish came and batted at it a bit before turning his attention to the girl, weaving himself around her right leg. Her left leg was currently tucked under her, pressing into the cushion of the armchair, and she was leaning left onto the windowsill, more off the chair than on it. Cupping her chin in her left hand, she looked down at Frig, idly stretching down her right hand.  
"Here kitty-kitty~!" She called in a shamelessly high-pitched voice, her words slurring just a bit. Frigglish turned his head to the side in curiosity before turning and dashing away, his sleek black fur becoming a blur.  
Her smile fell immediately. She grimaced in pain and signed, bringing her other leg up onto the chair, laying her head on the windowsill whilst using her arms as a pillow. She was just beginning to worry about falling asleep in this position and falling onto the floor when her phone gave a chime. Someone was texting her.  
Oh well. She wasn't going to answer it just yet. Instead, she was going to wallow in self-pity and tell herself she was the only one of her friends that had any reason to be upset or dramatic about anything like the shitty hypocrite she was.  
Black-painted lips frowned as her eyebrows knotted together. She really was being unfair, wasn't she? Other people had far more important and pressing issues, and she was being-  
Her phone buzzed. Someone sent her an email.  
Roxy groaned, reaching one arm for the phone a good five feet away on the coffee table.  
"Accio phone!" she cried out, scowling when it didn't work. Well, it seemed whoever wanted to see her so bad was just going to have to wait until she sobered up enough to be able to get up. No doubt it was Crockerbarrel was just receiving the desperate text for help she'd sent an hour ago- or even better, more relationship drama between her and Jake. Honestly, she just-  
"May I have your attention please?  
May I have your attention please?  
Will the real Slim Shady please stand up?  
I repeat will the real Slim Shady please-"  
Upon hearing the caller-specified ringtone Roxy jumped, eyes widening as she grinned, tipping forward in her chair. She caught herself on her hands, her legs still on the chair behind her as she crawled towards the coffee table, slipping when she put her hand on the empty bottle. Of course Frig would put it on collision course with her. She scrambled, sliding less-than-smoothly as she rolled to the side, pinning her left arm underneath her. Pulling herself up with a pant, she snatched her phone, slipping back to the ground and spreading out. Taking a deep breath to collect herself, she hit the talk button.  
"Hey Di-Stri, wassup?" She asked, giggling slightly.  
"Jane was busy but told me to talk to you. Is something up?"  
"Oh, it's fine Dirky, just a little lonely's all."  
"Have you been drinking?" She frowned and looked to the side in guilt.  
"Um, yeah, there may've been a lil bit of dat goin on too."  
"I'll be over in ten minutes." Her eyes widened.  
"No don't do that! It's all cold and rainy and you'll get wet- I'm fine really-"  
The line went dead.  
Roxy sighed, somehow feeling worse for a minute. She was going to have dragged him out here for no good reason- not that he lived that far away, really- but in the pouring rain? She curled up into a ball and put her head in-between her knees, frowning in guilt, worry gripping the pit of her stomach as she squeezed her eyes shut.  
Finally, she tilted her head up just a bit and glanced at her phone again, grinning like a dork at this stupid, wonderful boy. She sprang up again, rubbing her arm a bit before picking up the empty bottle to pitch it, running around as much as she could whist tipsy.  
X  
The doorbell rang, and Roxy nearly catapulted herself down the stairs, sliding across the smooth marble floor of the entrance in fuzzy socks, slamming into the door before flinging it open.  
"Di-Stri~!" She said happily, flinging herself into his arms. He almost backed up half a step as she crashed into him, burying her face into his shoulder.  
"Hey there Ro-Lal." he said, tilting his head in attempt to have her not knock off his shades as she grinned excitedly, pulling away and grabbing his hand.  
"Well, c'mon- I have towels inside." Pulling him in, half falling in her attempt to walk backwards, the two proceeded into her house, Roxy grabbing towel and throwing it at him before grabbing one for herself, patting her clothes dry. Lightning cracked outside as the roar of the storm grew louder. She slammed the door shut and draped the towel over her head, rubbing her blonde hair. When done, the short, messy mob of hair was even messier then before, if dryer.  
Dirk was even worse for wear. He was forced to slip off his shades for the barest second, wiping them clean so he could see, and was wringing ridiculous amounts of water out of his clothes. He eventually gave up, causing Roxy to giggle.  
"There's a dryer, you know."  
"Yeah, Rox, I know."  
"You know where it is." Waving her hand in the general direction of the laundry room, she was about to turn and leave before turning to him with a sly, flirty smirk. "Unless wearing nothing was your intention all along..." Giggling happily at his exasperated expression, she threw her damp towel at him and walked out, heading towards the kitchen, shouting her intent to make popcorn. She did, french-manicured nails tapping happily against the counter as she waited impatiently for the microwave to beep.  
Leaning heavily on the counter, she played with her hair, lost in her dreamworld of happy, warm thoughts as she rubbed her legs together for warmth. She was soon knocked out of her reverie, however- the smell of burning butter hit her nose, and she startled.  
"Oh shit! Shit, shiiiiiiit!" Running to the appliance, she attempted to salvage the popcorn, pulling out the slightly burnt bag.  
"..." The bag sat on the counter, taunting her. Was she unable to do anything right? And look, only half the bag was burnt. The other seemed just fine. But she knew, without a doubt, that it was targeting her. Teasing her. Her eyes narrowed. If she threw it out now, the popcorn would have one. If she attempted to salvage half of it, she would most definitely burn herself in the process. And she waited for it to cool down, she would be left with half a bag of cold popcorn.  
She stared at the bag. The bag stared back. All was still.  
"This...  
"This is so stupid." She swept the bag into the trash, grabbing another from the pantry, vowing to not be lost in la-la-land again.  
X  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, Dirk came back downstairs. Roxy was already splayed out on the couch, surrounded in a nest of blankets, pillows, candy, popcorn, and wizard plushies. He smirked, and upon seeing him she grinned happily, holding up two incredibly outdated horror movies.  
"Jake left some from the last party, but we didn't watch them because Miss Gumshoe doesn't like scary movies. Shall we watch Night of the Living Dead or Alien?"  
Of course, they ended up watching both, making stupid comments about how terrible the special effects were. Roxy ended up wearing his glasses, and Dirk ended up with a cape made of a fuzzy blanket around his shoulders- which is exactly how them looked when Dirk buried his face into Roxy's shoulder, shaking considerably when the alien burst through the spaceman's chest cavity. Her fingers twisted in his hair as she shooshed him, biting down her laughter as he grit his teeth and sat up.  
After that, they ended up watching Interstella 5555, which had considerably less monsters and jump scares and more opportunities to burst into song, loudly, terribly, and off-key.  
X  
Hours and an entire pack of orange crush later (not to mention an entire conversation on how exactly high Greek philosophers were when making their conclusions and why exactly it was so satisfying to smash things and pet chickens), the two were draped over the couch, half-asleep, cuddling.  
"Dirk?"  
"Yeah, Rox?"  
"Thanks for coming over." Her words sloshed a bit, from sleep deprivation rather then alcohol. He smiled in the dark, and pulled her closer, sighing in contentment. Careful not to move too much, Roxy tilted her head and gave him a soft peck on the lips, giggling before snuggling back into his arms, the sound of the soft rain against the window lulling her to sleep.


End file.
